First Time
by lilacbird
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram prepare to have sex for the first time... but things don't go as planned. Cute, awkward YuuRam!


I sat down on the bed, biting my lip. I could feel beads of perspiration breaking out on my brow. The tension was getting to me. I knew I shouldn't be so nervous, or I'd run the risk of killing the mood completely. Who would be attracted to a man dripping with sweat? I looked down at my lap, finding my pink nightgown suddenly very interesting. I started picking at a loose thread in one of the frills, my fingers trembling.

I risked a glance at Yuuri. He was stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, shuffling from one foot to the other and clearing his throat at regular intervals. Slowly, he padded across the floor and sat down stiffly on the bed beside me. My eyes flickered in his direction. He looked back at me, and turned red as our eyes met. I jerked my head away, my face burning. How did I get myself into this mess?

Oh, right. I remember.

This morning, I stumbled upon Yuuri and Murata chatting in Yuuri's office. _No_, I was _not_ eavesdropping, I just happened to overhear the topic of conversation, and as Yuuri's life partner, I thought it was my business to know precisely what was going on. Especially after hearing Yuuri's first two words.

"-with girls."

"Yuuri, this isn't the sort of thing you should be worrying about." That was Murata. So, Yuuri was thinking about things he shouldn't be. About girls. I resisted the urge to storm in there and punch his stupid face in right there and then. Since our partnership was made official, I had expected him to grow out of his adulterous ways. So much for that.

"But I know what to do with girls," Yuuri went on. I clenched my teeth together. "I mean, the obvious place would be the chest area, right? But Wolfram doesn't have boobs, so I don't know what I should do..."

Murata started to laugh. "Shibuya, you are priceless!" he said. "Don't stress over it; you'll figure something out, I know you will."

Through the keyhole I saw him start to walk to towards the door. I straightened up immediately and dashed down the corridor before he could see me. I had heard all I needed to hear. Stupid Yuuri. Even after all these years, he was still troubled by the fact that we were both men. It wasn't my fault I was born male. I had tried to change for Yuuri, but I couldn't change my _gender!_ That was impossible! Why couldn't he just accept that I wasn't, and never would be, a woman?

I turned the corner and leaned against the wall, panting. Slowly, I raised my hands to my chest. I bit my lip when I realised how flat I was. Then I punched the wall, sending a dagger of pain shooting all the way up my arm. Idiot! I was a man, I was _supposed_ to be flat! It was all Yuuri's fault, making me self-conscious!

I refused to talk to Yuuri all morning, which was noticed by more than a few people. Yuuri was stupidly confused by my behaviour. He honestly believed he had done nothing wrong! But of course, he didn't know I had overheard his scandalous conversation with Murata just a few hours earlier.

At lunch time, he sat next to me as usual, though I tried to select a seat furthest away from where he would normally sit. I snatched my hand away when he tried to hold it under the table. Yuuri looked hurt, and I was glad, though I was a little disappointed myself. It wasn't every day that he wanted to hold my hand. But I wasn't about to let him off so easily. I was biding my time until I got him alone, then I would give such a scolding his ears would bleed.

I knew Yuuri would go to our room after lunch- especially as he had managed to spill chicken-and-lentil soup all down his front. Even at twenty, he was such a clumsy wimp. I rushed to get to our room before he did. I sat on the bed, seething. When he arrived there to change his clothes, then he would get it!

As soon as he opened the door and opened my mouth and took a deep breath, ready to start yelling, but the words caught in my throat as I saw his face.

As soon as Yuuri noticed I was there, his face turned an incredible bright red. And then, out of the blue, he nervously suggested that we do 'it' tonight. _'It'!_ I knew what 'it' meant in the human world!

And just like that, I temporarily forgot how angry and upset I was; and instead of a string of insults spilling out of my gaping mouth, the word 'okay' appeared. I couldn't help it. Even though Yuuri and I had married last year, after Gwendal and Conrad had decided it would be safer for the kingdom of Shin Mazoku if there was a clear heir to the throne, we had never consummated our marriage, and I had assumed we never would. Even after five years, the most we had ever managed was a kiss, and not even a proper one at that- we had both leaped away from each other as soon as the tongues got involved. Once or twice in bed at night Yuuri had tried to touch me; but he never knew where to put his hands and we would end up sleeping with our backs to each other, too embarrassed to meet each other's eyes.

I had spent over five years dreaming about Yuuri. Despite my resolve, the temptation was too much. I loved him. I couldn't resist!

So here we were, sat on the bed in awkward silence. I was still upset, but I couldn't let it bother me too much. If he was willing to do this with me, then that meant he must love me, right? Even though I wasn't the woman he dreamed of.

Slowly, I moved my head to look at him. He was staring at his lap, wringing his hands together.

"Y-Yuuri." He jumped when I spoke his name. He looked at me, a nervous smile on his face. I leaned forward and kissed him. It was a timid, dry-lipped kiss. Yuuri hooked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He leaned back and we ended up half-lying on the bed, me on top of him. I was glad of Yuuri's human heritage at that moment. He had grown bigger than me, so I didn't have to worry about being too heavy for him.

We looked at each other anxiously. Yuuri let out an embarrassed chuckle. He was blushing deep red, and I was sure I was too. My felt felt like it was on fire, and my hair was sticking to my forehead with sweat. I wished I could wipe it away, but that would make me look stupid.

Stiffly, Yuuri moved his hands from my waist, sliding them down my back. I flinched when I felt him touch my bottom, and he immediately drew his hands back and looked away. I worried that I had spoiled the mood. I laid fully on top of him and kissed up his neck and across his jaw to meet his lips. Yuuri's tongue tentatively slid over my lower lip, and I let my mouth open, and then our tongues were touching. I moved my arms up to tangle my hands in his messy hair. His hands were tense and still on my back. I reached back and placed his hands on my hips. The feel of his hands gripping my thighs made me blush furiously, but I didn't want to force them away. It felt good.

Suddenly Yuuri raised his body, propping himself up on his elbows. He turned me over so that he was leaning over me. I took my chance and moved my hands under his shirt, stroking across his back. He gasped when I did so, but then smiled sheepishly.

"Your hands are cold," he whispered against my ear. He pinched my earlobe between his teeth, and my body jerked and I dug my nails into his back. My back arched in shock as his hands began to stroke up my legs, my nightgown riding up around his wrists. Too fast, too fast! Why was he getting so bold all of a sudden?

He was trembling as he replaced his hands on my rear, but this time I didn't pull away. I stroked over his chest. I tugged at the hem of his pyjama shirt before pulling it clean over his head and throwing it off the bed. Yuri's eyes widened with surprise, but then he smiled at me. I drew my eyes over his body, trying to to make my staring obvious. I wouldn't admit it, but I was a little jealous. My body was still that of a sixteen-year-old boy. I wished I could turn off the light so he couldn't see me, but it was too late for that.

Yuuri started squeezing my bottom. I squirmed. I was frowning, annoyed that Yuuri was practically taking over. I lunged my head forward and started attacking his chest and collarbone with my teeth and lips. I wasn't going to let him win!

Yuuri's hands started moving upwards, over my belly, reaching my chest. My _chest._

"No!" I wrenched his hands away. "N-Not there!"

Yuuri leaped away from me as if I was red hot, holding his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry!" he said quickly, sitting up. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Well, obviously!" I snapped, pulling my nightie back down and folding my arms over my chest protectively. "I... I'm not a girl, so I don't have breasts!"

Yuuri frowned. "What?" he said. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you this morning!" I said viciously. "You were talking about females' chests! I... I tried to get them to grow, but Anissina said it was impossible!"

"Grow...?" Yuuri repeated, baffled. Then his face blanked, as if he'd suddenly remembered something important. The confused look on his face was replaced by a wide smile. He pursed his lips together so tightly they became just a white line, but eventually he couldn't hold it in any more. He burst out laughing. Tears came to his eyes as he fell about on the bed, howling with laughter.

"You're laughing..." I murmured, staring at him. I was filled with rage. "Stop laughing! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I flew at him, beating him with the palms of my hands. Stupid wimp! Moron! Idiot! Who did he think he was?!

"I'm sorry! I really am!" he spluttered helplessly, trying to calm himself down. He grabbed my wrists in an effort to protect himself from my blows. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "This morning... I-I was worried because I wasn't sure how to do it with you... I learned in school how to do it with girls, s-so..."

I froze in his arms. "You," I hissed. I started struggling and kicking. "You're telling me you've already done it with a girl? You adulterous swine, I'm going to kill you!"

"No, no!" Yuuri seized up, protecting himself. He didn't let me go. "They just explained it to us... I didn't..."

I 'hmph'd, letting myself relax against him. I could hear the steady beat of his heart under my ear. I closed my eyes, content. "Don't expect me to forgive you, wimp," I muttered, smuggling up to him.

"I don't," Yuuri said cheekily, burying his nose in my hair. His hand crept up between us to rest against my chest.

"O-Oh..."

Yuuri frowned down at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I raised my head and kissed him. When I pulled away, he was blushing. "Do you..." He took a long breath. "Do you want to... c-continue?"

I smiled and cupped his face in my hands. "Well," I said, wrapping my legs around his waist, "If you insist."

–

**After two extremely depressing YuuRam stories, finally I have written something cute and fluffy befitting of these two! I really liked the idea of Yuuri and Wolfram and their 'first time'. They'd be so awkward and embarrassed with one another! I love the pairing because they seem a lot more equal than most other yaoi/shonen-ai couples you see, but unfortunately that does mean that things rarely get done!**

**This is set quite a few years after the series, as is obvious. I think I mentioned that Yuuri is twenty here- though he still acts like a twelve-year-old when it comes to the bedroom department! Not that Wolfram is any better. I left it open-ended, but for some reason I just can't see them having a comfortable first time...**

**Read and review if you have the time, I'll be sure to answer any questions to have in relation to this! I'm really getting into YuuRam...**


End file.
